Serena
by LyricalDisaster
Summary: What if Datak and Stahma Tarr have two children instead of one? Read and find out! (btw Serena is pronounced "sah-rey-nah")


**I do not own Defiance. it would be awesome if I did, but I don't. enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Surprises

Alak was walking around Defiance with Christie, when he caught a glimpse of a face he hadn't seen in years. He wasn't sure if he had seen correctly, so he stopped walking, and turned around, only to see the person who had just walked past him walking towards his home. _It's got to be_ _her_, he thought. "Alak? What's wrong?" Christie asked him. He turned to look at her with a look of confusion on his face. "I'll be right back, Christie, I just have to... see something..." Alak said before taking off after the stranger whom he thought he had recognized. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm and pulled to turn her around so he could see her face. When she turned, he ended up looking into the abnormal purple eyes of a Castithan with the face of his mother's mixed with his. He smiled at the girl. "Serena... it is you..." Alak said before pulling her into a hug. She quickly hugged him back as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I missed you, sister." Alak told her in Castithan. Christie ran up and her heart almost broke when she saw Alak hugging a girl that she saw as completely perfect... even worse, she was a Castithan. "Alak..." Christie choked out. Alak heard Christie's voice and turned around and took her hand. He guided her to the girl he had been hugging, and when Christie got closer to her, she realized that she looked a lot like Stahma and Alak mixed together. "Christie, this is my sister, Serena. Serena, this is my love, Christie." Alak introduced them. Christie shook Serena's hand politely and smiled. "Wait- Alak, I thought you were an only child?" Christie questioned. Serena answered for Alak, after all, she did know far more about the situation than Alak did. "You were right to believe that, Christie. You see, a few years ago, our father, Datak, disowned me and sent me to the bad lands. No one tried to help," Serena explained. Alak interrupted before she could continue, "Mother did. she tried to convince father that what he was doing to you wasn't right and you didn't deserve it." he told her. "I have no doubts that that is true, but no one else did anything. Most of the other Castithans wanted it to happen." Serena replied to Alak's statement. "Why did they want that?" Christie asked. "Because I'm different from all the other Castithans. I was born with different colored eyes than what the normal eye color for Castithans should be." Serena explained. Christie nodded, understanding now. Alak turned to Serena. "Serena, you were headed home?" He asked her. Serena nodded and said, "Yes, I was, but I feel like maybe I shouldn't go.". Alak sighed, "Well, why don't I head back with you? We can face father together." he suggested. "Okay. Thank you, brother." Serena replied. Alak nodded then turned to Christie. "Would you like me to take you home first?" he asked her. Christie shook her head quickly. "No, I can walk by myself, and you clearly have more important things to do. Goodnight, Alak." Christie said with a smile. She then placed a kiss on Alak's cheek and began walking home. Alak turned and was facing Serena once again. "Shall we head home then?" he asked, "Yes." Serena replied. Then the siblings were off and walking towards the home Serena had been banned from.

After a while they finally arrived, Alak was about to open the door, when all of a sudden the door swung open and Datak stepped out. He looked at Serena angrily, "What are _you_ doing here?!" he questioned, raising his voice. Of course, the sound of Datak yelling had caused Stahma to join them outside. "What's going on out here? Datak, darling, is everything all right?" Stahma asked before stepping outside. When Stahma saw Serena, she broke down. "Oh my- my lovely Serena... You're home! Oh, how I missed you!" She cried, pulling her daughter into a hug. "I missed you, too, mother." Serena said, sobbing into her mother's shoulder. Datak could clearly see Stahma's happiness, but he didn't want Serena back. And he would do anything in his power to get rid of her once again.


End file.
